


必要风险

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [9]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: *“复活超人的确有风险，但这是必要的。”——布鲁斯认为，自己有责任亲自承担这个风险。





	必要风险

这是第五次了。  
布鲁斯吞下那声惊叫，试着转动了一下手腕。没能成功，克拉克锁紧他的力量前所未有的粗暴，连同他正冲撞着自己的动作也是，每一记力挺仿佛都贯穿到了甬道的最深处。布鲁斯放弃挣扎，又随着克拉克下一轮的抽插哼出声来，那轻哑的呻吟失控又放荡，而这显然不足以唤回克拉克再次失踪的理智。  
当超人回到不清醒的可怖状态却依然只认识自己，布鲁斯说不清那到底是好是坏，粗长的阴茎仍在折磨着软嫩的穴肉，让布鲁斯连一秒可供思考的时间都无法拥有。一开始被大力压向两边的腿又随着升腾的情欲缠上了克拉克的腰臀，布鲁斯以彻底瘫软的态度乞求克拉克的一点宽容：放开他的手，停下来，或是别的什么。但克拉克只是又将脑袋埋进他的肩窝，胯部的顶弄一刻不停，布鲁斯无法计算时间，他只是隐约估测这一回的性交时间比上一次还要更久一些。这就是用母盒和氪星飞船唤醒超人的代价。科技总会改变一些什么，死而复生也总能剥夺一些东西，布鲁斯咬住下唇，亚瑟和戴安娜的警告又模模糊糊在他耳边响起。  
“你不知道你要做的是一件多么危险的事。”  
我知道。  
克拉克的舌尖又在他的锁骨处打转，撤出又撞回的性器顶端碾过前列腺，布鲁斯的腿根便随之一阵抽搐，直到他第二次用射出的精液把自己的小腹弄得一塌糊涂，克拉克贪婪的索取仍没有要停下的迹象。  
“别对他的状态掉以轻心，别小看母盒带来的影响，别忘了母盒就是力量本身，即使是氪星之子，恐怕也难以逃脱由其带来的影响。风险始终存在，我认为……”  
“我会承担的。”  
这是布鲁斯亲口应允戴安娜的，他不会推卸。无论是对其他遭过殃的成员、还是因他的决定被重新带回这个世界的克拉克来说，这都是布鲁斯必须承担的责任。  
捏紧手腕的手掌还是松开了，布鲁斯可以预见到明天那里又会留下几个清晰可辨的红印。他动动酸痛的肩膀，还未来得及抓住点什么好稳住自己晃动的身体、那只手就又如前几次一样掐紧了他的面颊，当透蓝的眼睛满含愤怒和迷茫看向他时，布鲁斯也同样猜到了接下来会发生什么：  
“告诉我……”  
布鲁斯屏息等待着。依然没有下文。同之前的数次一样，克拉克并没能继续问下去，他只是兀自让眼里的光黯了下去，手也跟着下移卡紧了布鲁斯的喉咙，最后的几记顶弄又深又重，布鲁斯总是会在这过于粗鲁的操干之下变得呼吸艰难。那之后，拥紧他的克拉克会把低凉的精液全数留在他的体内。直到克拉克翻身睡去，布鲁斯才会悄悄从他身边挪开，去浴室清理自己，随着身上的青紫跟着氤氲的热气浮现，布鲁斯庆幸的却仍旧只是不理智的超人至少只会将矛头对准自己——  
如果这就是用母盒唤醒超人带来的风险，那他不介意亲自去承受。

克拉克第四次——或是第五次，非他所愿，但他确实记不太清了——在布鲁斯的玻璃房子醒来时，纠缠上他的混沌感也和前几次一模一样。不过比起最初慌张到还不小心打翻了床头柜上那瓶韦恩家贮藏的、价值连城的酒，这会儿的克拉克已经不至于那么无措了。他扯了把头发，掀开被子的同时翻了个身，手遵循着前几次的记忆向床头摸去，留有布鲁斯字迹的纸条贴心地压在了枕头边上。只有一条被子的大床仍是只有克拉克独自霸占了一夜的痕迹：  
“你只记得我，便找来了我这里，然而看到我只会让你更加愤怒，所以我只好离开，把你自己留在这儿。”——第一次他在布鲁斯的房子里醒来后，布鲁斯便是这么告诉他的。  
因将房子的主人再次驱逐而窜出的歉疚感让克拉克又连连叹气，制服和披风散落在床边，克拉克总是想不起来自己是在何种精神状态下才把这张床当成肯特农场的那张一样、如此随意而舒坦地在上面安然度过一整夜。纸条上的字提醒他干净的新衣服可以自己去衣柜里取，布鲁斯对处理他这种暂时还无法完全复原而导致的突发状况似乎早已得心应手。克拉克用了足足两分钟去端详那行字，工整，利落，带着熟悉的冷静，辨析不出任何感情。  
和布鲁斯本人一样。克拉克叹出最后一口气，心情又莫名地沉重起来。总觉得有哪里不对劲的感觉并非第一次困扰他，只是每每当他穿好衣服、在这间房子里忐忑地打量自己有没有造成什么破坏之时，给布鲁斯带来麻烦的不安感掩盖过了更为真实的疑惑。更何况，比起那些他敏锐察觉到的异样，频繁地在夜半回溯为刚苏醒之时的自己才是他更应提防的。  
如果真的如戴安娜所言只有时间才是唯一解决办法的话……  
“抱歉，昨晚我又……”他抢在布鲁斯去公司前，在蝙蝠洞外堵住了布鲁斯，通常他占据了布鲁斯的房子后，布鲁斯就会以彻夜工作来代替睡眠。克拉克审视着布鲁斯不佳的脸色，暗自希望那只是因为自己站在了车门前不给他拉开车门的机会，他得说，在让布鲁斯不快这件事上，他大概拥有着过人天赋：  
“我没……我想问……”克拉克抑制住越界的冲动，目光尽可能地把布鲁斯裸露在外的皮肤检视了一遍，当他的视线停留在布鲁斯手背那一小块颜色异常的皮肤上，问出口的话也变得满含忧虑：  
“我没伤着你吧？”  
“没有。”布鲁斯答得果决，他一向如此，什么该让克拉克了解、什么又绝不能让克拉克知晓，布鲁斯认为这份际理应由他来把控。至少到目前为止他坚信，让超人知道一旦他不认识这个世界后做的第一件事、是在发泄完无法决定自己生死的怒意后再把昔日对手扔到床上，只会让局面变得更为复杂。  
“那这是什么？”伸出的手指还是指向了袖口外露出的那一截，半红半紫的淤青痕迹太惹克拉克起疑，他没办法因为布鲁斯的冷漠就简单放过。  
“小镇男孩永远不会理解的情趣游戏，”布鲁斯垂眼扫了扫后不着痕迹地拉了拉袖子，又回味起什么似的用食指点了点下唇：  
“昨晚确实玩得过火了，一旦游戏的人数变成三个，往往就会——你能从我车前让开了吗？”  
没编造完整的谎言在布鲁斯转变的态度下自然地中止，他拢拢眉，又刻意地打了个哈欠，不耐烦自眼角流露，：  
“我还等着到办公室了先睡一会儿。”  
“……抱歉。”眉头紧皱的程度不比布鲁斯松快多少的克拉克不得不让开，他目送着布鲁斯驱车离开，毫不意外又想起他睁开眼时钻入鼻间的味道，那是某种男性荷尔蒙和浴室中仍能被他嗅出存在的沐浴露互相交缠后、残留在织物上的气息，它们淡薄到无迹可寻，却逃不过克拉克的灵敏感官。  
“我只是想知道我去找布鲁斯以后到底发生了什么。”克拉克搅动着面前那杯无辜的咖啡，勺柄撞着杯沿嗑出了不优雅的动静，“只有那样才能让我更快地找出解决这种异常的途径。”  
“我说过了，时间。”戴安娜把克拉克久久未动的那块蛋糕不客气地拉到了自己面前，“维克多也花了非常久的时间才适应了母盒为他再造的身体，母盒的强大超出我们的想象，你已经恢复得非常好了，至少你没再无差别攻击过任何一个人。”  
“我明白。”克拉克从低头沉思的姿势中抬头，对上戴安娜也同样意欲探究出什么答案的视线，“但我为什么……”  
也不是他第一次找戴安娜诉说这个烦恼了，当醒来后奇异的迷惑感愈发加重，他得不到回答的提问也在变得越来越令他感到无可奈何：  
“总是会去找布鲁斯？”  
“因为你只记得他？”戴安娜回想起广场上发生过的每一幕，认为那或许能做出部分解释，“因为他试图杀死你，又救活了你？毕竟，我是说……”  
才剜下一小块奶油的勺子又被放下，戴安娜诚恳地作答：“你们之间的联系复杂到难以用三言两语概括。”  
尽管她认为克拉克对此应当心里有数。  
“我怕我又一时失控伤害他。”  
戴安娜在这一个月间听过不少次的叹气复又响起，克拉克的情绪中溢出的错杂几乎连带着让她也没了吃蛋糕的心情。  
“所以这几次下来你伤害他了吗？”  
“他说没有，房子也完好无损，我也没有哪里不适的迹象，只是……”  
“你知道蝙蝠洞的安保系统花了几百万美元吗？”戴安娜双手抱臂，善意地为克拉克的苦恼给出了一个无伤大雅的指点，“你认为布鲁斯不会在住处也安装同样的系统吗？”  
“我查过监控记录。”克拉克在戴安娜眉毛扬起来的时候自觉承认，那不太礼貌，但克拉克也着实很难在发现摄像头后、还不顺着探查下去，“什么都没有。”  
“什么都没有是指什么都没有拍到，还是什么都没发生，你只是去……睡了个觉？”  
连戴安娜自己说出口都觉得过于荒诞，再次失控的超人却只是去蝙蝠侠的住处借一张床——只是但凡她要是能从布鲁斯嘴里问出点什么，她也不会在这件事上如此无能为力了。  
“摄像头的记录存储在蝙蝠洞的主机上，”克拉克回忆着在布鲁斯离开后自己擅自闯入做的一切，“就是……唯独我去找布鲁斯的那几次，一整个晚上都没有任何记录，我猜他……”  
“人为删除了。”无需转圜就能猜出的答案让戴安娜也跟着叹气，足够小心，符合布鲁斯的作风，当他试图瞒下一些什么，戴安娜就清楚他不过又是在权衡后做出了他认为对的选择。  
“试着相信他，克拉克。”戴安娜撇开不该有的好奇，重新让自己站在布鲁斯的立场劝慰克拉克，“相信他在做出对的决定，为了所有人。”  
克拉克想要点头，但布鲁斯清晨时疲惫的神情叫他难以照做，还有他手腕处的红痕，以及古龙水掩饰之下隐约与克拉克枕边相衬的气味……  
醒来后的第一次，克拉克不那么想相信布鲁斯正在做出对的决定。

“我记得你。”  
当红色身影顺利通过安保系统的面部识别从天而降，布鲁斯知道接下来自己该怎么做。  
“你不让我活……”  
顺从地跟着克拉克推上胸口的力道倒在床上是个避免受伤的好选择，比起第一次在惊讶的抵抗中差点再度让左臂脱臼，布鲁斯已经摸到了别在第二天显露出太多线索的窍门。睡裤被眼神几乎没个焦点的克拉克扯开，吻住他双唇的同时手指也急躁地探入隐蔽的穴口，布鲁斯猜克拉克喜欢那样，也或者，他只是没必要为不记得的性爱保留温柔。  
只是本能的冲动罢了，经由愤怒驱使，调动了最原始也最易宣泄的欲望。胸部被啃咬时，布鲁斯倒抽着气让自己别太排斥搅动在后穴的手指，即使已经是第六次，布鲁斯还是在为克拉克的行为寻找着理由——他依然痛恨自己的所作所为，在他都不自知的情况下。是惩罚或是报复都好，这是布鲁斯在决定带回超人时，就应当为自己的决定所付出的代价。  
“也不让我死。”  
肉柱顶进紧窄小穴的行径总能给布鲁斯带来粗粝的痛感，他抓住克拉克的手臂，想以此来分散些被插入的疼。用力扣紧的手指似乎总能隐约让克拉克的攻势暂缓，先前一声不吭只顾着让自己顶进布鲁斯身体的氪星人罕见地停了下来，他又探头舔咬起布鲁斯的下巴，手掌在他的大腿内侧来回抚慰。  
如果那是抚慰的话……布鲁斯收紧小腹，主动把腿分得更开，克拉克施加在他身上的重量已经足够让他喘不过气，既然是他自愿承担的风险，他也总得想办法让自己更好过一些。扶住双臂的手又绕到了克拉克的后背，凸起的肌肉预示着即将到来的漫长操弄，布鲁斯揽紧克拉克，想要给予回应的念头也在克拉克动起来之时做了罢。丝丝肠液在摩擦中顺着紧密结合的穴口被挤出，克拉克揉捏他胸部的手也随着冲撞更为用力。但布鲁斯并不介意那些，所有在无法被人窥探到的部位留下的痕迹布鲁斯都不在意，他甚至不在意克拉克咬紧牙关反复地把只属于他们两人的过往一遍遍地翻找出来：  
“告诉我……”  
我们都会流血。布鲁斯在心里为这永远没继续问下去的问题默叹。他们都曾因误解让对方受到伤害，甚至最终酿成了无法挽回的悲剧结局。而现在的克拉克散发着耀眼的光芒，他变得更像神祗，可即使如此，与布鲁斯充满黑暗的过去依然是这个年轻的新神难以解开的心结。  
如果可以的话，布鲁斯只想尽自己所能去替克拉克抚平。  
交叠在克拉克肩背的手臂缠得更紧，布鲁斯把长长的一声淫叫哼出来，又放任自己跟着克拉克的节奏摆动。胯部拍打着臀肉，肉棒又搅弄出淫糜的水声，布鲁斯有一瞬觉得自己默认的妥协让他软弱到无可救药，就算如此，布鲁斯也不愿否认他从不排斥克拉克失神之下的亲近。  
从来都不。

仅仅是隔天就又在布鲁斯的玻璃房子里醒来显然让克拉克大为震惊，他弹跳着从床上离开，又在看到不远处的沙发上躺着的人时收住了脚步。那是布鲁斯没错，裹着绒毯，在靠垫旁缩成了一团。没被驱赶去蝙蝠洞过夜本该让克拉克心生宽慰，但布鲁斯梦中仍紧皱着眉睡不安稳的模样不免让克拉克的心又落了下去。混沌感和迷惑感仍在，不过这些都敌不过克拉克穿回制服后轻轻在布鲁斯身边蹲  
下时矛盾的错杂。没有由来，没有前因后果，他就只是光听着布鲁斯鼻息间不稳的起伏，就明确察觉到了胸口被轻轻撞击引发的痛惜感。  
伸出又收回了好几次的手终究还是贴上了布鲁斯绒毯之下依稀可寻的肩膀，克拉克调整着自己的姿势，尽可能轻柔地将布鲁斯裹在了那一整块绒毯之中——“被你随手丢出去的小可怜”——巴里这个打趣用的形容又冒了出来，克拉克隔着绒毯将布鲁斯抱起，又在迟疑后低头观察他扑动的睫毛……  
他确实就是。  
凭空被“拎”起的异动三秒后就促使布鲁斯睁开了眼睛，讶异中瞪向克拉克的眼神却因为困倦尽显柔软，迟缓的反应让他还没能警告出个什么，克拉克就压下笑意轻声地告诫了一句：  
“先别乱动。”  
布鲁斯紧了紧直扯到下巴的毯子，难得遵从地保持住了在克拉克双臂间蜷着的姿势。身上青青紫紫累加的印记是他不敢乱动的理由，他在头痛、困顿和克拉克过于靠近的体温中回想到底是哪里出了差错。他只记得自己洗完澡后难敌酸痛窝上沙发休息了一会儿，反正他只要在克拉克醒来前离开就可以。这松懈的意识让他在恍惚中睡去，连续两日的高强度性爱消耗掉了他太多的精力，等他再醒来……  
他就这样轻而易举地被意识清醒的克拉克抱在了怀中。  
“我真的很抱歉，布鲁斯。”将布鲁斯安置于自己刚离开的床中央后，克拉克搓了搓手掌退到床边，布鲁斯仍裹紧绒毯对他怒目而瞪的模样反而没了平日的疏离感，更别说那额前翘起一簇的软塌塌的头发让布鲁斯连惯有的针对都失去了应有的攻击力。  
“醒了就离开吧。”布鲁斯抽抽鼻子，毯子底下的身体稍稍舒展开了些，“我猜你也没事了。”  
“那你呢？”  
甚至没去衡量这么做是否会让布鲁斯更加恼怒，克拉克毫不掩饰自己看到了布鲁斯意欲遮掩的到底是什么，“那些伤……”  
“和你无关。”  
防备又即刻武装了起来，布鲁斯的唇滑成直线，他太清楚克拉克要问什么了。克拉克愈发加重的好奇心从第三次之后就初现端倪。谁都以为他们的关系在肯特家的房子被买回来之后会更好一些，但从克拉克第一次在玻璃房子中醒来，那本该往前行进的关系不出意外地又开始向后倒退。克拉克自认这全是他的错，只是，他终于确认，布鲁斯有否因自己的反常而受伤，是他该不该继续追根究底的根本原因。  
克拉克停止了透视，转而望向布鲁斯又眯起的眼睛，那里面不是厌恶和戒备，克拉克比谁都熟悉布鲁斯眼中的敌意，但此刻看向他的眼神里并非那些。  
“你打定了主意不肯告诉我到底发生了什么，是吗？”  
一只腿跪上了床，克拉克弯下腰、手撑着床面向前爬动，仍裹成一团的布鲁斯避之不及，在被动中倏然拉近了和克拉克之间的距离。  
太近了，他想。太近了，近到足以让他不自禁想起几个小时前两个人交缠在一起的所有画面。  
“你是觉得我真的会相信我就只是跑来你这儿、把在广场上对你说过的话再说一遍、发完脾气接着再把你赶走吗？”克拉克分辨着布鲁斯身上残留的香气，那在他醒来时第一时间给他留下印象的气味……  
“不然还能是什么？”不太合时宜的心悸涌上来，布鲁斯恍若被某种张力牵扯着而难以移开目光，他看到克拉克的瞳孔里印着自己才拥有的棕褐，可在某种角度上他又希望那只是一时迷情。  
“我在等你告诉我。”  
“我记得你，你不让我活，也不让我死，告诉我，你会流血吗，每次都是用同样的表情说完这几句，然后我会在你用热视线毁了这座房子前滚蛋，至于你为什么决定在这里睡一晚，那不在我能关心的范围内。梦游也说不定，说起来，你会做梦或是梦游吗？”  
布鲁斯歪了歪头，语气里有了明显的戏谑，但克拉克盯着他，意外地发现自己对裸着上身的布鲁斯产生了一种难言的侵略欲。某个声音在他耳际盘旋，怂恿着克拉克去触碰他，别有居心地教唆着克拉克，他可以对布鲁斯为所欲为。  
“我不相信。”  
克拉克沉下气，绷着脸作答。然而他还是退开了，在他意识到这把声音只会酝酿出一个危险的错误之时。  
“你最好相信。”  
布鲁斯干脆掀开了毯子，反正消退后的淤青已经让那些牙印和手印变得难以分辨，他挪动着往后，扯过枕头靠上床头，“而且你最好为风险仍在可控范围内感到高兴。”  
“你是说我该为我失控时首先想到来找你寻仇感到高兴？”  
“总比让这个世界再次认为超人是一个威胁强。”布鲁斯把希望克拉克离开的意愿写在了要笑不笑的唇边，“我猜越狱的卢瑟会很乐意拿这件事大做文章。”  
克拉克用目光和布鲁斯对峙，如他们刚相识那时一样，他最后总会在布鲁斯满不在乎的神情中败下阵来。  
“我只是想弄清楚你的伤是怎么来的。”克拉克退让了，他站得离床边更远，认为那样会让布鲁斯别那么紧张——他不知道为什么就是相当笃定布鲁斯正在紧张——“布鲁斯，我没有恶意，我……我一直很害怕自己又伤害了你。”  
“就只是我最近认识的几位女士极其热衷某些……暴力一点的游戏而已，”坦诚的关怀没能换来布鲁斯的同等诚实，他摸了摸脖子，眼睛里立刻又涌上含混的玩味，“一旦上了床被挑起热情，就很难保证不玩得过火，希望你能听得懂我在说什么。”  
“我也希望你知道……”  
提起一口气的动作让克拉克的胸口起伏了一下，他要说什么，却在布鲁斯的讥笑展露之时决定离开。  
反正让布鲁斯知道这个答案不仅没能解开他的烦扰、反而更令他心烦意乱似乎也没有任何意义。

“你还是打算继续瞒住我们吗？”  
戴安娜抢下了布鲁斯刚倒的那杯酒，顺便不忘用眼神示意小声抗议起来的布鲁斯最好别逃避这个问题。  
“瞒什么？”布鲁斯看着戴安娜手中的酒杯反问道，“我不是把事情经过都告诉给你和克拉克听了吗？你们选择不相信，那也是你们的问题。”  
“如果那就是真相，”戴安娜摇摇头，尽量让自己别显得太严厉，“你又何必对克拉克的一再追问感到生气？还要冷战这么幼稚？”  
“……我没有生气。”布鲁斯转过眼睛，还是逃开了戴安娜的视线，他转身坐回电脑前，精神却无法集中。他只是在这几日有意识地尽可能避免了同克拉克的直接接触，这既没有影响到日常的任务，也没有造成什么严重的后果，但……冷战？克拉克是这么向戴安娜转述的？  
布鲁斯有时候还真希望清醒时的克拉克•肯特能像他不清醒时一样，学会怎么保持安静。  
“你可以告诉我，布鲁斯，”语气和神色一同缓和下来，戴安娜从背后看着布鲁斯，希望他能在这件事上转变心意，“不管是什么棘手的问题，我们都可以一起解决。”  
“没有什么问题。”仍然是这种让人没辙的否认，但布鲁斯侧脸上的情绪还是有所松弛——认识的时间越久，他就越没法对戴安娜关切视而不见：  
“就算有，我也会解决。”  
“解决的办法就是躲着克拉克？”  
“我可没有……”脱口而出的反驳果不其然越来越小声，布鲁斯偷偷瞥了眼戴安娜，又假装若无其事地说完了，“……躲着谁。”  
“超人复活的风险不是你一个人造成的，布鲁斯，”戴安娜抛弃了无用的拐弯抹角，她靠到了桌旁，又低头看向布鲁斯，“他的归来有一部分是大家共同努力的结果，所以就算有风险，我们也有义务和你一起承担，你没必要总是一个人——”  
“有必要。”布鲁斯打断她，再迎向戴安娜的眼神复又变得顽固，“我做出的决策，风险只需由我一个人来承担就好。”  
“别担心，”他在戴安娜又要劝阻之前抢走了她的机会，他沾沾自喜于自己正在逐渐擅长起安慰戴安娜的烦忧，“我可以向你保证，在克拉克彻底恢复之前，不会闹出什么问题。”  
“我只担心你。”戴安娜的眼睛朝上看了看，“我们都是。”  
“也或者比起担心，你该对我多抱有一些信心，”布鲁斯对戴安娜的真诚回以释然的一笑，“毕竟在应对氪星人这件事上，我确实比你们都更有经验。”  
戴安娜别扭地以一个潦草的笑容结束了对话，她在和布鲁斯聊完别的任务后离开，走出去的时候，她没急着同一早守在外面的人打招呼，而是径直走向了自己的车：  
“你听到了。”戴安娜拉开车门，对无声在身后落下的克拉克说道，“他现在的固执不亚于他打算复活你时的表现。”  
“这代表什么？”克拉克的两条眉毛又往中间靠拢，他想问的太多了，布鲁斯的帮助、友善、疏离和隐瞒都代表了什么？他甚至无法以一个“我很了解布鲁斯”的立场来解读他们之间的一切，所以他请求戴安娜再帮一次忙，他以为，布鲁斯至少会对戴安娜诚实一点。  
“这代表他确实有事在瞒着我们，”戴安娜的手扶上车顶，转头看着克拉克，“而且他不想说的话，没人能撬开他的那些小秘密。”  
戴安娜审视起克拉克的表情，她很想就克拉克奇怪的执著多问一句，那你呢？你又有什么小秘密？  
不过她的好奇心还是知趣地止步于此。  
“既然没造成伤害，就别再逼迫他了。”戴安娜坐上车前，第一次换了个立场去说服克拉克，他们两个人之间，总得有一个人做出妥协，否则他们的抗衡会无限制地拉锯下去，“我说过了，试着——”  
“相信他，我知道。”克拉克扭头看着蝙蝠洞的入口，所有他能梳理出的细节又隐约拼凑成了一个问号。  
也许这一次，克拉克更该试着相信自己。

推开玻璃门之前，克拉克最后一次揉了揉眼睛，他得让自己的视线看上去处于完全失焦的状态才行。没发出警报的系统显然意味着什么，但克拉克暂时无法理清。他让踏出的步子发出惊人的震动，一目了然的格局内，趴在床上的人果然因此跟着动了动。克拉克看到布鲁斯全无惊愕地翻身坐起，他直起身，被子也就顺着滑下，前几日克拉克看到的那些所谓的、因“情趣游戏”造成的伤痕消退了不少。没有新的，克拉克辨别出来，那证明布鲁斯这几天没再和任何人约会，只是才闪过这个想法，那日早间因布鲁斯的调笑累积的气郁也散开了不少。  
“我记得你。”  
他按照布鲁斯告诉他的那样说出了第一句，身上的制服也根据醒来时看到过的那样被剥落到地板上。布鲁斯的脸部表情没有任何变化，他没吭声，也没像克拉克以为的那样下床找出什么武器或是穿上衣服离开，他就只是在那儿坐着，仿佛期待着什么，亦或是摈弃了什么。  
克拉克找不出答案。他咬咬牙关，让脸颊的弧度变得更为狠厉。膝盖碰到床沿的刹那，那声居心不良的教唆又开始徘徊，它反复催促着克拉克跨上床，以手触碰布鲁斯，直至将他压在身下……  
他本来就归你处置，你知道该怎么做。克拉克听见那声音在消失前如是说。  
他照做了。  
布鲁斯的顺从差点打乱了克拉克的计划，他及时收住了表情，又调整着力量别让自己太施压于布鲁斯。布鲁斯却仿佛对此毫不领情，他甚至扭动起了上半身，克拉克尚未来得及说出下一句，在他身下打开的腿已经将两个人变换成了过于暧昧的体态，布鲁斯缠到了他的身上，抿紧的唇无言地等着克拉克继续做什么。  
“你不让我活。”  
在有理智的情况下对布鲁斯说出这句话比克拉克想象的还要艰难。对比任何人都希望他回到这个世界的布鲁斯来说，这个不公平的指控是如此冷酷无情。他又观察起那双平静无波的眼睛，没有伤痛，没有失望，他就只是镇定地承受着克拉克的所作所为，那与白天的布鲁斯所表现出的倔强有天壤之别。但当克拉克的手在欲念驱使下摩挲于布鲁斯的腰际，似曾相识的手感打散了那些由细枝末节拼凑出的问号，又逐渐组合成了一个更完整的答案。  
盯着布鲁斯的眼神在有所崩裂前逃开了，克拉克把头埋向布鲁斯胸前，仍未全部消退的淡淡红痕恰到好处地暗示着克拉克，他反向配合起布鲁斯的屈从，张嘴在那块肌肤上轻轻咬下。布鲁斯的轻哼来得太过唐突，惊得克拉克不小心掐住了布鲁斯的腰。然而布鲁斯对这样的冒犯却依旧没有反应，他还是那么沉默地躺在克拉克坚实的身躯之下，只用稍显不稳的呼吸透露着他的情绪，迁就，屈从，包容，接受，那是伪装撤走之后，克拉克在这种相拥间能读懂的全部。  
如果他来找布鲁斯之后所做的真的如自己所想的一样……  
懊悔的疼惜感噎在了克拉克喉咙口。轻咬换成了啜吻，他察觉到布鲁斯的身体明显僵直了一下，在布鲁斯想要抬手过来意欲查看什么之前，克拉克机敏地攥住他的手腕按向了两侧，没控制好的力量突然得让克拉克自己都心惊肉跳，但布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，反而不再生疑。  
“也不让我死。”  
目光顺着布鲁斯的下巴滑动到喉结，克拉克从未想过自己会有机会在这种情色的姿势中品味布鲁斯的性感。也许他该兴奋于让布鲁斯伤痕累累的下流游戏不曾存在，不过让他保持失神继续演下去也成了个艰难的挑战。弄清楚他和布鲁斯之间发生了什么固然是好，但现在就离开恐怕会让他和布鲁斯的关系再度降回冰点。  
何况……克拉克不再用眼睛去临空描摹布鲁斯的唇线，他低头吻住那双薄唇，手也重新摸回腰侧那片皮肤。  
让他就此离开比叫他演下去更加难以做到。  
像有记忆指引一般，狂热的吻从唇一路蔓延到胸前，叼起乳粒以舌舔弄似是克拉克欲罢不能的乐趣，扶在腰侧的手早就顺着欲望探进了隐秘的沟壑，当指尖按向不设防的入口，布鲁斯哽住呼吸待他侵犯的模样只让他没了丝毫犹豫。第一节指节的推进总显艰涩，冰冷的入侵让布鲁斯的肌肉也变得紧绷，克拉克一一舔过布鲁斯身上的美妙线条，想继续推进的手指被吸附上来的内壁强加了阻碍，但布鲁斯的深呼吸配合着克拉克的扩张，他们仿若早就在这件事上生出了不得的默契一般、当手指完全被嫩肉裹住，克拉克也再度情不自禁地咬噬起布鲁斯的胸膛。多么疯狂而又合乎情理，克拉克停下探索，仰起下巴看布鲁斯无处安放的手，终于无法再让那份迷惘继续盘桓。  
“告诉我……”  
他把手指抽出来，整个人也向上挪动，布鲁斯半眯的眼睛因被捏住下巴的动作重新睁大，他望向上方的蓝眼睛，惊觉那拥有真实灵魂的瞳孔中正映着什么：  
“你容忍我对你做这些事是不是因为喜欢我？”  
“……克拉克？”  
这不对劲。布鲁斯应该更早察觉的，从克拉克匍匐上来的动作轻缓到反常时他就该反应过来的。然而为时已晚，挥上来的手被克拉克挡住，按向头顶的举动还是一模一样的不留情面，绕在克拉克腰背后的腿倏然放下，可打开垂放在两边的体态也不过是表述了布鲁斯目前的境况有多无助。  
“抱歉用了这种方式，”道歉总是缓和气氛的最佳润滑剂，克拉克如是希望，“我只是没法再对你身上的伤置若罔闻了。”  
“抱歉？”布鲁斯顿了顿呼吸后骂了出来，“这他妈的……这是一句该死的道歉就能……”  
“你在不满什么？”克拉克没被布鲁斯的激烈吓退，他反而笑起来，同时改为捏住了布鲁斯的两侧脸颊，“还是……害羞？”  
“克拉克•肯特！”布鲁斯蹬了下腿，大声地喊了出来，“超人！放开！立刻！”  
“布鲁斯……”但克拉克只是看着他，不让他动，也不让他觉得疼痛，他眼里深重的怅惘淌下来，比他本身禁锢着布鲁斯的力量更让布鲁斯难以逃脱：  
“我该怎么做才能让你诚实？”  
他在问布鲁斯，也在问自己，“我不想你只对不理智的我诚实，现在的我足够清醒，知道自己在做什么，也知道自己想要什么，我……”  
“你不知道自己在做什么。”布鲁斯用力甩头，让自己的脑袋从克拉克的钳制中脱开，对比起来，也许不清醒的超人反而更好对付，“我只是在承担你复活后会带来的必要风险，而你不需要对此多做联想。”  
“承担到这个地步？”克拉克敛起眉眼追问，“承担到乖乖躺在这儿等着被我操？如果你不愿意，你可以反抗，你可以告诉戴安娜，也可以去找玛莎，或是，你还可以用氪……”  
“我怎么会再对你使用氪石？！”克拉克自以为是的解决方案还没说完整，布鲁斯又喊了出来，这次他的反应更激动也更暴躁，他猛地抬头撞向克拉克的鼻子，即使对方巍然不动，被撞红的额头也足以表达布鲁斯的愤怒，“我复活你不是为了再次伤害你的，我以为你知道，我怎么可能会……”  
“我也是。”亲吻猝不及防地贴上了额头，布鲁斯偏近语无伦次的辩解被生生堵住，“我也是。”  
克拉克将唇移开，接着说道，“我猜……我猜就算是不理智的我来找唯一认识的你，也不是为了伤害你的。”  
他说得又真挚，又恳切，布鲁斯深吸一口气，恍悟原来不管克拉克是强硬还是柔和，自己对他都没有丁点办法。  
“擅自决定了你的生死是我的错，”布鲁斯别过头，不敢再直直望进克拉克眼底，“由此带来的风险，也理所当然应由我来承担。”  
“现在我开始想谢谢因为母盒带来的不清醒了。”克拉克这么想、也这么说了出来，“否则我还得等多久才能对你……呃……胡作非为？”  
撇嘴角的动作谨慎到无法捕捉，但所幸布鲁斯极轻的那句“你知道是在胡作非为就好”没被克拉克错过。他放开布鲁斯，在热吻中托着他的臀将他抱坐了起来。他跪坐在床上，主动打开腿的布鲁斯则跪坐到了他的身上，克拉克的一只手揉捏着布鲁斯的臀部，另一只手顺着这姿势轻松地再次探入股缝，软嫩的内壁又因为长驱直入的手指躁动不已，布鲁斯就这么挂在克拉克的身上放浪地喘着，挺立的阴茎在相贴中似有若无地摩擦，瘙起克拉克心里一阵颤动。  
他到底错过了多少布鲁斯宝贵而诱人的放荡时刻？  
“其实你一开始就发现了不对劲吧？”  
“嗯啊……我只是……在想……”退出又伸入的中指恶意地按上凸起，布鲁斯跟着发抖，他揪了揪克拉克的头发，在崩溃边缘竭力说下去，“今天……怎么会……哼啊……这么温柔……”  
“所以你反而喜欢我野蛮一点？”陷在软肉间的指节一再往里探入，托着臀瓣的手没忍住挑逗起了布鲁斯胀硬的阴茎，布鲁斯眼里流转的渴望成了克拉克解答自己疑问的关键——他记得这眼神，也记得这体温。也许他并非是完全不清醒的，他清楚自己想要见到谁，也了然自己想要拥有谁，所以他一再闯到布鲁斯身边，用最不容布鲁斯抗拒的方式宣泄自己的渴求。更或者，在回到世间迷茫无措的一开始，他的内心就滋生了这样的奢望。  
“闭嘴……克拉克……”布鲁斯扭动着向上，让自己在克拉克身前攀得更牢，“就只是……快一点……”  
“我不知道那种状况还会发生多少次，也不知道还会在你身上留下多少伤痕。”  
克拉克答非所问，他吻住布鲁斯的耳侧，心因布鲁斯的依从化开。  
“所以，在我理智的时候……”  
在他能控制的时候——  
“我只想尽量对我爱的人温柔一点。”  
他说到做到，只是这也没能让布鲁斯有多好受。搅弄在后穴的手指足足折腾了布鲁斯十分钟有余，眼角渗出的泪还未干，他又软趴趴地被克拉克摆弄着掰开臀瓣，以跪坐的姿势生生吃进了那根等待太久的肉棒。那种实打实的身体被嵌进异物的感受比前几次更为直观，他被克拉克拥着，在他身上随着向上的顶弄节奏颠摆。淫液不知羞耻地流下来，又因为克拉克的冲撞被挤回交合的缝隙，穴肉吸紧肉刃，让布鲁斯无法从越升越高的体温中逃离。因为那来自克拉克，他正经受着和贪求着的一切，都是克拉克给予的。  
他在迷迷糊糊中又被克拉克放下，酸软的腰肢还未能得到放松，双腿又被架高到了克拉克的肩上。保持着跪坐姿势的人扶着性器捅到了秘穴的最里，湿腻的穴肉饥渴地绞上去，反馈给克拉克一波又一波的餍足。是布鲁斯让他平息了对这个崭新世界的种种困惑，也许布鲁斯只消一个拥抱就能让忘记所有的自己平静下来，但布鲁斯在被他欺辱的当下，却还是选择遵从了克拉克的命令。至少在克拉克忘记了的那些瞬间，布鲁斯还是对自己诚实了一回。  
或许他们生来就当契合彼此。  
“哼嗯……克拉克……”  
布鲁斯软绵的呻吟让克拉克重新集中了精神，他俯下身扣住布鲁斯的腰，把他固定在自己的身躯之下加速挺动着胯部。早就被他操干到射过一次的布鲁斯在连续的顶弄之下又有了要高潮的势头，克拉克只顾专心盯紧布鲁斯的脸，什么时候他又难耐地轻咬下唇，什么时候他又抽着鼻子难忍哭腔，克拉克全都强迫自己好好记住。他必须如此，只有这样，他才能在下一次失控时于潜意识中提醒自己别再给布鲁斯烙下那么多伤痕。  
两个人的高潮一前一后地到来了，当布鲁斯颤抖着射出来，克拉克的精液也涌进布鲁斯的身体深处，布鲁斯如往常一样痉挛着接受，经受了太强刺激的感官濒临麻痹，当克拉克又躺回他的身边将他抱紧，他甚至忘了这个克拉克是在多么理性的情况下对他做出了这些事。  
他甚至还听见克拉克说出了……爱？  
“等一下我抱你去洗澡。”克拉克留恋地在布鲁斯的眉心亲了又亲，他为布鲁斯现下要睡不睡的虚弱样子感到好笑，明明被自己欺负到这种地步，却还是强撑着在自己醒来前离开？  
也许他在了解真相的同时，还得花时间好好了解一下布鲁斯•韦恩会傻到什么地步。  
“你……”布鲁斯咳了一声，他把手抵在克拉克胸前，推又推不开，他试了两次只得作罢，“最好……真的清楚你在做什么。”  
“操了布鲁斯•韦恩，我确定我知道自己做了什么。”克拉克嘴边的笑意漾开来，他把布鲁斯抱到了自己身上，让布鲁斯舒服地垂下四肢趴着，“而且我确定，这件事我以后还会做很多次。”  
“……然而你能记住的恐怕只会是其中的一小部分。”  
不太像怨怼。在克拉克听来，这更像某种任性的抱怨，于是克拉克又把唇贴上布鲁斯的发顶，他嗅着那熟悉的香味，一整段时间以来的失落终于全部消散殆尽。  
“我会记得的，只要你肯喊一喊我的名字。”  
不知为什么，他就是知道布鲁斯在此前从没试着喊过自己的名字，因此他也不会知道，那声带着感情的呼喊总能让他找回神智。  
“下次我再失控的时候，你试试就知道了。”  
布鲁斯从喉间冒出了一声含混的咕哝，他的手胡乱地在克拉克的肩膀上摸了一把，倒头便睡了过去。


End file.
